1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an insulation displacement electrical terminal having an improved insulation displacement slot where the electrical terminal has a backup spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, insulation displacement terminals have three functions. First the electrical terminal must cut through the insulative material surrounding the electrical wire to access the inner conductive core. Second the terminal must achieve a gas tight electrical connection between the inner core or wire and the electrical terminal. Third, the electrical terminal must maintain this gas tight electrical connection during a long period of time, referred to as its ageing period.
A conventional electrical terminal comprises upstanding beams having a narrowing slot for severing the insulation and a wire terminating slot for interference fit with the wire conductor in the insulated wire. Thus, with conventional insulation displacement terminals, the cutting forces are relatively high and thus the resistance force inwardly towards the wire are relatively low due to the distance between the wire and the root of the IDC slot at the time of severing the insulation. Thus, in conventional IDC terminals the beams which form the insulation displacement terminal must be sidewardly supported by a housing in which the terminal resides, or by other such means as a tool or template.